The invention relates to a golf club cover device and, more specifically, to a golf club cover device which allows easy access to the golf club and retains the cover above the golf bag as the golf club is being used to prevent loss or damage to the cover.
Of the fourteen golf clubs allowed in regulation play, typically four or more of the clubs are "woods" which have a large head that is constructed of wood, graphite, steel, or some other material susceptible to scratching or marring. Because these woods often have a tendency to contact each other as the golf bag is moved and jostled from place to place, unprotected woods may become marred or defaced, particularly the face of the club. In mild cases the aesthetics of the club are damaged and the club merely becomes less appealing to the user. In more severe cases however, the clubs are irreparably damaged causing unpredictable flight of the golf ball and requiring replacement of the damaged club.
It is well known in the art to protect woods with covers which fit over the head of the club and are composed of a protective material which dissipates the impact of adjacent clubs contacting the head of the club. Such head covers are often sold matched sets of three or four to provide an aesthetic continuity between the covers. Unfortunately, as the head covers are typically handled individually, it is quite common for a golfer to forget to replace the cover on the golf club after a shot, or for one of the head covers to fall off of the head of a club as the golf bag is being transported. Moreover, known covers are often difficult to put back on a club after the shot is completed. When such a head cover is lost or misplaced a golfer must often replace the whole set of head covers as finding an exact replacement for a particular cover out of a matched set of covers is often difficult if not impossible.
Several devices have been created to connect head covers either to each other or to the golf bag to prevent misplacement of the head covers. Unfortunately, however, such devices are often unsightly and difficult to manipulate. Consequently, the simple connection devices such as strings or springs connecting the golf clubs to each other or to the bag are often discarded and the problem of misplaced head covers returns.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for retaining golf club head covers on a golf bag as the golf club is being used, wherein the apparatus decreases the difficulty with which the head cover is placed upon or removed from the head of a golf club. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an apparatus which eases the task of maintaining the head cover in an easily accessible position.
The difficulties in the prior art head covers are substantially eliminated by the present invention.